


In the galaxy far, far away

by Bacner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Canon Divergent, F/M, Gen, Some Humor, no one's dead yet, some crass humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A SW/BtVS crossover. Master Kenobi left for Mandalor to help duchess Satine and the rest of the Jedi aren't handling that too well.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	In the galaxy far, far away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Right Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627517) by BasketballIsFun. 



> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here.

“…And so, Master Kenobi is leaving us,” Mace Windu was telling master Yoda, as the two senior Jedi made their way through the Jedi temple on Coruscant. “This is an unfortunate development, which leaves us-“

“Kriffed so hard that we can be used as illustration in the dictionary entry for the word?” the youngling Mara Jade, four years of age, student of the Jedi Knight Faith Lehane, piped-up, as the much more senior knights were passing by.

“Well, yes, but… I mean, what are you doing here, young lady?” Mace belatedly caught himself before the situation could get even more embarrassing for Yoda and him.

Mara just pointed at her Tani slash surrogate mother figure, who was currently busy arguing with Sir Anakin Skywalker further down the side corridor about the same issue – of Sir Kenobi’s departure. 

“Ah, ok,” Mace exhaled. “That’s okay, then-“

“Jedi knights of all sexes and species, still single Mace Windu is. Know the reason why, now I do,” Yoda just shook his head. “And argue about what, the two of you are?”

“I’m just saying, I can take over from Master Kenobi in our forces,” Anakin Skywalker said a trifle defensively, because it was Yoda and all. “Yes?”

“No,” Faith said flatly, “not with Padme tearing both you a new one for all the risks that you will be taking without Kenobi around, and to everyone else that would allow you to be positioned in, well, that position.”

“Nonsense,” Anakin shook his head. “Right, master Yoda?”

The Jedi master in question was saved from answering by the appearance of the Republic’s senator in question, flanked by the twins, (Luke and Leia, currently half of Mara’s age).

“Hi!” Mara said brightly. “You two look especially adorable today!!”

“Thank you,” Padme answered on their children’s behalf, (because they were still too young to talk). “Anakin-?”

“I think that master Windu should go and help master Kenobi,” Anakin said brightly, his fifth sense suggesting that any other answer would be a suicidally bad idea. 

“I agree,” Padme nodded serenely. “Now, if I could borrow you from master Yoda-?”

“Feel free,” the Jedi in question said brightly. “Duty calls, Master Windu!”

“I’m going to get all of you someday, sometime!” Mace Windu just sighed. Mentally, he was cer-tain that Nick Fury never had to deal with this sort of shit. Maybe one day they could switch or something-?

End


End file.
